


His last Will

by RandyQueen



Series: Remembrance [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Feels, NO WATCH, hand holding, no read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Tony's will is read and it shows how much he loved one Spier-Boi and Sassy Asshole. Also family feels





	His last Will

The world learned of Tony Stark’s death a week after he died. Everyone was still reeling over the fact that the dead came back to life. The world held celebrations all over cities.

Not the Avengers. They mourned for their lost members. Natasha, Tony, and Steve. Although Steve was alive, he was suddenly old and had passed Captain America to Sam.

Peter wasn’t taking it well. Since Stark day (the world has taken to making it a holiday), he had spent most of his time swinging through the city. When first went out, the people cheered at seeing him.

It was hard. Peter was used to being able to call Tony for help. For him to suddenly be gone was difficult to get used to.

The most difficult part of coming back was the time jump. All his friends that survived the Decimation were five years older than him. Aunt May, Ned, and MJ were older than him. Ned and MJ were both starting college now and he was left behind.

Harley had to go back to Tennessee shortly after the funeral. Peter was glad that Harley was there for him for the short time he was there. Attending the funeral was easier with him.

A month after Stark day, Tony’s will was being read. Pete put on his only suit, the one he wore to the funeral, and met with Pepper at her insistence. He sat with Aunt May, Pepper, and Harley. Elaine Keener couldn’t make it and Morgan was with Happy

Harley had sat on a bench, leaving the other side for Peter. Peter had sat down with no prompting and pressed their thighs together. Harley’s hand automatically reached for his.

Peter lace their fingers together as they half-listened to the legal stuff. The man, Mr. Lee as his nameplate said, was talking to Pepper about what Tony had left her and Morgan. She was to get full ownership of SI and Morgan was to get a huge sum of money when she turned eighteen.

“To Peter Parker,” Mr. Lee read, “I give him projects “SM 1A-52A”, one-fourth of revenue that Stark Industries earns, and access to any room in Stark Industries.”

Peter slumped on the bench and gripped Harley’s hand tight. He was getting one-fourth of what SI earns? He would never have to work.

“To Harley Keener, I give him projects “IL 1B-9B”, one-fourth of Stark Industries, and access to any room in Stark Industries,” Mr. Lee continued to read. “To May Parker and Elaine Keener, I give them the Rogers Apartment building and any money they need to renovate all rooms except for room 19A. I also give them each an eight of the Stark Industries revenue.”

Peter zoned out to the rest of the reading. He was going to get all the projects that Tony had worked on for him. He was getting money. He had known Tony for a year and he got so much. In fact, he wasn’t expecting to be in the will at all.

“I wasn’t expecting to be in the will,” Harley whispered. Did he read Peter’s mind? “I only knew him for a week. I mean, sure, we talked some times after the Mandarin but I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I had a year,” Peter spoke lowly. Not bragging, just informing. “He had mentioned you a lot. Always going on about the “rowdy kid from Rose Hill” or “that kid” or “Harley”. He cared a lot.”

Harley’s hand squeezed a second before he loosened the grip. “That’s what he does.”

“Yeah.”

  
After the reading, Pepper took them to the rebought Avengers Tower. It was silent as they rode the elevator up to the common room.

Pepper stopped when she stepped out. “I still remember the day that Coulson walked in and offered him the position with the Avengers. Coulson tried to hand him a file.”

“Tony doesn’t like being handed things,” Peter remembered.

“Yeah, Tony told him so,” Pepper said. She had them sit as she got food and drinks from the kitchen. Everyone sat down. Once again, Harley sat next to Peter. She came back shortly.

Aunt May sank into the couch. “I remember the day that he showed up at our apartment saying that Peter had applied to an internship. I was starstruck by him appearing.”

“I do too,” Peter pulled his legs up on the couch. “He had found out that I was Spider-Man and wanted to mentor me.”

“Didn’t he take you to Germany?” Aunt May asked.

Peter nodded. “He did. I tried to deny it by saying that I had homework.”

“Homework?” Harley snorted. “At least you got to meet the Rouge Avengers.” Peter whipped his head to Harley with a stare.

Aunt May sat up. “Peter.”

“Okay, I may have fought them,” Peter relented. “That’s why we went to Germany.”

“And broke an airport,” Harley said.

Peter turned to him. “Dude, stop that!”

“No, no, Harley, please tell me more,” Aunt May said.

“He stole Captain America’s shield from him,” Harley confessed with a smirk in Peter’s direction.

“Betrayed,” Peter hissed.

Aunt May sighed. “I guess it’s better that fighting a purple alien.”

“I’ll have you know that that purple alien needed to be fought.” Peter fell over on Harley.

Harley huffed at the weight, placing his arm on Peter. “And why did you have to fight him?”

“Yes, Peter, tell us,” Aunt May’s voice had become scary.

“I came here to have a goo-” Peter was interuppted by Harley’s hand slapping over his mouth.

“No,” Harley said.

Peter huffed in defeat. When Harley removed his hand he said, “I was on a field trip when the space donut showed in the sky. I went to investigate and ended up in space on another planet.”

“Space donut?” Aunt May asked

“You went to space?” Harley exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Space was cool. Except for the part where the purple alien was trying to get the time stone and everyone but the blue cyborg lady and Tony turned to dust.”

The tone of the room changed. “The Decimation was not a good time,” Pepper said, speaking up. “Families were asking where the Avengers were and what happened.”

“I was worried about Peter,” Aunt May rubbed her hands together. “When the people disappeared, I knew that you had too, where ever you were.”

“Isabel and my mom didn’t go,” Harley said, “but I did.” His arm slipped to Peter’s waist and tightened. Aunt May and Pepper noticed this but didn’t comment on it.

“I came back and all my friends were older than me.” Peter shifted closer to Harley. “Because of Thanos, I lost them and Tony.”

Aunt May stood up and sat on the other side of Peter and then laid a hand on his shoulder. There was no speaking for a few moments as Peter and Harley mourned for the years they lost.

“Now, I hope you all aren’t moping around.”

Everyone’s head snapped up to the elevator. Standing next to it was a hologram of Tony.

“If this is playing, then I died and everyone is sad,” the hologram said. “I hope that my death was heroic and with a bang.”

Pepper let out a small sob. Tony had gone out with a bang.

The hologram rubbed his face. Peter noticed that he looked younger. “I really hope that I don’t have to make many of these but Coulson just left after dropping a major bomb. Aliens are real,” Tony laughed. “Guess the world is bigger than we thought.”

Peter felt the tears build up. How many did Tony make? Harley’s arm tightened around Peter who had gripped Harley’s unoccupied hand. This before Peter was bitten by the spider and before Harley met Tony.

“Back to the topic,” the hologram waved his hand, “Whether I died fighting these aliens, a mostly human fight, or saving the world, just don’t be sad. Okay, not too sad. Yes, I died but please don’t spend your time moping about. Go on and live your lives. Just because my story ended doesn’t mean that yours should. J, that’s good.” The hologram disappeared.

The tears fell. Peter took a deep breath. Tony had made that before the Battle of New York. That Tony didn’t know what would happen over the next eleven years for him.

But Tony was right. Even if Tony’s book was done, it doesn’t mean that theirs were. Tony would still make cameos in their stories every time they thought of him.

With his new family, Peter knew that he would be okay, even if Tony was gone. Together, they would live their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I lied. To myself and to y'all. I opened a new doc to write some ideas down and somehow ended up with this. At the moment, I have a lot of feels about Endgame. In fact, I'm going to sit through even more pain and watch Endgame again tomorrow. So keep an eye out for more fics. Most likely, I am going to make this a series of one-shots that are connected. When FFH comes out, I'll probably have more feels and write more. 
> 
> If y'all wanna cry about Endgame with me, come on to Tumblr ---> [ Me!](https://mischiefandmagic6.tumblr.com/)


End file.
